Relationships
Relationships, also known as Bonds, refer to the mechanic between the player and the various love interests in Postknight. Overview In the game, the player is able to interact with specific NPCs to receive gifts (in specialized "chests") from and give gifts to them. Their Bond measures in 5 Hearts, and it will grow with as the player gives them different Gifts. Dialogue & animation differ with the Gifts given, depending on the amount of hearts and the kind of Gift. Giving them the Gifts they prefer will increase the Bond, while giving them Gifts they dislike will decrease the Bond. Note that not talking to a NPC for 24 hours will make them angry, and the amount of Hearts they have will be reduced by 1/4. Relationship Items Relationship Items are items in Postknight that are used to heighten the relationship between the player and one of the "love interests". Unlike a majority of Items, they can only be earned by completing Delivery Quests within Chests or by Trading. Though they are much less common to some across than other Items, their impact on the Main Quests however is virtually insignificant if the player opts out of gifting the women & proceeding with their relationship. If the player does proceed to gift these items to the love interests, they will begin to gift back non-relationship items, effectively becoming a generator for specific items. Additionally, there are specific Items that, when given at 5 Hearts, will trigger a Memory that can be revisited later. Each girl has one specific gift in the main game, plus one for the three events in the game (Blossom Festival, Hollow's Eve, Wintertide), totaling into four individual Items for each girl that triggers a Memory. Gifting Each NPC likes to receive certain Gifts, and just like the boxes that they give, the lore of the character can give hints to what they may like to be gifted with. For example, a young gal may not like the gift of alcohol. At 5❤, the woman will mention their "legendary item", something that will trigger a Memory and is not event-based. Gifting an item that an NPC does not like will make their Bond drop by 1/4❤. One can obtain Gifts as drops from enemies, chests, or through Merchants. However, Merchants also only sell certain types of things depending on their location. The likes and dislikes of each Love Interest can be identified by the "face" on the Item after they have been given once. A face with hearts for eyes means that she favors the item, a smiley face means that she likes the item, while a sickly face means that the item deducts her bond with you. Love Interests Gifts given to Love Interests increase their Bond with you. You can gift a Love Interest every 4 hours and receive a gift from them every 8 hours. At 3 hearts you get more Items, and at 5 hearts you get the most Items. Memories You can obtain a memory from each of the women if you gift the legendary item the woman desires at 5❤. Memories are collected in the stats book under Bonds after the 5❤. It is important to note that if the player gives the legendary gift to the love interest when the love interest is not at 5 hearts, the memory will not be obtained. Instead, the gift will be worth 1 heart. When you have multiple memories, it will show an arrow that flips through memories. Magnolia Memory.png|Magnolia Memory Fleur Memory.png|Fleur Memory Senna Memory.png|Senna Memory Dahlia Memory.png|Dahlia Memory Camellia Memory.png|Camellia Memory Asteria Memory.png|Asteria Memory Blossom Festival (Event) Special memories are obtained by gifting the woman's favorite Blossom Festival bouquet at 5❤. Blossom Festival Magnolia Memory.png|Blossom Festival Magnolia Memory Blossom Festival Fleur Memory.png|Blossom Festival Fleur Memory Blossom Festival Senna Memory.png|Blossom Festival Senna Memory Blossom Festival Dahlia Memory.png|Blossom Festival Dahlia Memory Blossom Festival Camellia Memory.png|Blossom Festival Camellia Memory Blossom Festival Asteria Memory.png|Blossom Festival Asteria Memory Hollow's Eve (Event) In the Hollow's Eve event, special memories are obtained by gifting the woman on one of the two ensembles (Witch Ensemble & Pumpkin Ensemble) that can be bought by the Traveling Merchant Leila. The woman must be at 5❤ to earn the memory, though you can give her the ensemble earlier than that, and again at 5❤ to earn it. Hollow's Eve Magnolia Memory.png|Hollow's Eve Magnolia Memory Hollow's Eve Fleur Memory.png|Hollow's Eve Fleur Memory Hollow's Eve Senna Memory.png|Hollow's Eve Senna Memory Hollow's Eve Dahlia Memory.png|Hollow's Eve Dahlia Memory Hollow's Eve Camellia Memory.png|Hollow's Eve Camellia Memory Hollow's Eve Asteria Memory.png|Hollow's Eve Asteria Memory Wintertide (Event) In the Wintertide event, special memories are obtained by gifting the woman on one of the 6 Wintertide Items that can be bought by the Traveling Merchant Leila. The woman must be at 5❤ to earn the memory, though you can give her the Wintertide Item earlier than that, and again at 5❤ to earn it. Wintertide Magnolia Memory.png|Wintertide Magnolia Memory Wintertide Fleur Memory.png|Wintertide Fleur Memory Wintertide Senna Memory.png|Wintertide Senna Memory Wintertide Dahlia Memory.png|Wintertide Dahlia Memory Wintertide Camellia Memory.png|Wintertide Camellia Memory Wintertide Asteria Memory.png|Wintertide Asteria Memory Pets Pets are another form of NPC that use same Relationship system as women, but here you feed them. They prefer food or edible items; if you give them inedible or other specific objects they will deny it, but you can try to feed them again immediately after. Each Merchant sells the favored Item of the Pet in that area. You receive a gift from Pets every 6 hours, and they seem to take longer to fill their Bond compared to the Love Interests. At 3❤ you will get a Great Chest with 3 items and at 5❤ a Grand Chest with 4 items. They may give you items for the area it is in and have a chance to give you a Legendary Item with the Grand Chest. Category:Features